


Teaching a dog new tricks

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will not and cannot teach Cas how to be human. He's already seen where that lead to, he doesn't need to see it again.<br/>Well helping out just once won't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A drive

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT1: This is in no means finished.  
> fluff and smut on the way.

It doesn't take a genius, let alone Dean Winchester, to figure out that he shouldn't raise fallen angels. He saw what happened to Castiel in 2014. So in the mean time, he let's Sam teach him, and he seems to be having fun with it. Though Sam wasn't really happy to do it at first he does remember.

"Come on Dean, he's your boyfriend, I don't wanna take care of him." Sam complained, and it was the first day he didn't look like he got hit my a car. So of course that's when Dean laid the idea on him. Said man just rolled his eyes at the quip but ignored it. "Sam, in a different reality, I did teach him. And he turned out worse than you and me. He was chugging down pain killers and he smelled of sex, it was weird. If he's gonna be human until we figure this out, I'm not gonna teach him because I'm bound to screw it up at some point." Dean explained in earnest. He did not want to screw anyone else up, he's already done that to Cas too many times. Sam looked at him with sympathy, and finally sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But eventually I'll need help." and with that Dean nodded.

 

  Which lead to right now, the inevitable problem at hand. Castiel driving. Sam did not want to do it, knowing if he screwed up, that would mean screwing up the Impala. So that meant Dean had to do it, and it's the first time in a while that Dean has shown Cas how to do something human. Neither of the boys wanting to tell Cas the whole truth of Dean teaching, he kept to another part of it. "Well who else to teach you how to drive my baby other than me? Sides, I'm the one who taught Sam. This wouldn't exactly be relevant to teach, but since we have demons on our asses and if any of us get hurt, we'll need three to drive." he explains while Cas just nods and goes along with it. "So what you do when you get is it take the keys, this long one" Dean raises the car key "and put it in the ignition. Once you've done that, you turn it forward to run if you wanna start driving." He then proceeds to start the car, silently admiring the purr of the engine. "Then, keeping your right foot on the break, you put her in reverse if you're backing up, which is our case." He backs up a few just to show. "Or if you're going forward, put your foot on the break again, then put her in drive." He switches the gear shift and goes forward. The entire time Castiel just looked and nodded, taking everything in. Good. "Alright so, read this real quick, then I'll let you try." with that, Dean flops a book onto Castiel's lap that reads out "Drivers manual". 

 Dean sits, fiddling with his phone. He has recently discovered fun game apps, so he is currently playing Fruit Ninja. It's only be ten minutes before Cas closes the book and says "I'm done, though I don't know.. Your car is something valuable. I wouldn't like to.. Injure her." He seems extremely nervous, playing with the flap of the book. Something he's been doing far too recently, doing human fidgets. Dean once caught him biting his nails last week, though he slapped his hand away recalling when Sam picked up that habit, it left his nails bloody and terrible. It's a horrible habit for a hunter to pick up. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he looks at the angel. "Yeah, but I'd rather you do this now so if I'm bleeding in the back with Sam, I'd rather you not crash her then because you didn't take the time to do it in the first place. Here, you can't really hurt her, just us if you jerk the break or something.. Now, let's go." Dean took the keys out, turning Baby off before throwing them to Cas, who just barely caught them. Giving Dean a pained look, Castiel gets out, looking around at the empty lot they're currently in.

Settled in, Castiel made quick work of the basics. He did everything from using only one foot on the pedals, to parallel parking. Dean then took it on himself to start to fuck with him. "Now go forward. No back. No forward.... Back.." He glanced at Cas, and saw that he was taking this so seriously, he was actually doing it. "Forward... Forward!" and of course Cas backs up but goes forward quickly, jerking the car. "Dammit.. Cas.." Dean cannot keep the waves of laughter for the charade any longer.  He is shoved lightly when Dean rolls into Cas' lap from laughing so hard. "It isn't funny Dean." But he can hear the amusement in the angel's voice. "Sure, sure. It's fucking hilarious, you were so serious and you jumped when I.." laughter rolls on him again.

He thinks teaching Cas with be just fine maybe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is so tired of Dean dodging his feelings. He starts to set things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:way far from finished yo.  
> Things about about to get fluffy and smutty.  
> ~Dave

"Hey Sammy, how bout you take off from teaching Cas today. I wanna see if he can drive us to the store." Dean strolled around the corner. Both Castiel and Sam looked at him, then each other. Sam just shrugged, ignoring the pleading look from Cas. "Sure, yeah he needs the practice. You have the list I wrote for food?" Dean already had it pulled out and waved it. Looking back to the papers he had scattered in front of him, Sam muttered, "Alright, have fun Cas."

Dean smirked, and threw the keys to Cas. "Alright, let's drive."

But suddenly Sam looked up to his brother, his brow furrowed. "Actually Dean can i talk with you, just for a sec." pursing his lips Dean just shrugged and thrust a thumb over his shoulder, attention on the ex-angel. "I'll be out in a minute, why don't you go start the car?" and ruefully Cas got up and did just that.

Upon hearing the slam of the door, Sam turned to Dean, who raised his eyebrows, leaning over a chair. "Dean, you hardly ever let me drive, even when I was learning. Dad had to order you to let me drive. What's up?" Sam said accusatory obvious in his voice.

Dean just snorts and looks away "I have no idea what you're talking about." he tried to lie. He didn't exactly know why he was lying, but it just came out. He also didn't understand why he was so willing to let Cas drive. Maybe it was because he didn't want to? Maybe Dean was just finally happy Castiel was actually staying, though he'd never admit that. Well, it'd be easier if he did.

"Dean. Come on." Sam sounded disbelieving.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe because he doesn't ask like you did. Plus he needs practice. Now I'm going." Dean stalked off to the car, not letting Sam press any further questions.

 

Cas was sitting in the drivers side looking extremely nervous as Dean slid in next to him. "Dude, calm down, it's like 4 miles away." but he still didn't calm. He just breathed deeply and asked "What did Sam want?" Dean just waved and hand, muttering that it doesn't matter.

"Just drive. Like I taught you."

 

* * *

 

In the store now, they begin to browse for said items on the list. Dean is just looking at milk, Castiel looking over his shoulder, when someone bumps into Cas. "My apologies," He mumbles, not looking at the pretty 20-something girl. The girl though just smiles at him, "No it was my fault. Nice shirt." Cas was currently wearing one of Dean's old shirts because they have no time to go to goodwill to drop off the clothes, or buy new new one's for the former angel.

And said former angel just smiles forcibly to the girl, nods, and looks back to the milk. Dean just shrugs and puts the milk in the cart. They continue on with 2%.

 Now in the, Sam likes to call is, Junk food isle, Dean throws in some Coke-Cola. "Anything you wanna try, just throw it in." He says as he grabs a bag of chips. Cas had been eyeing Sprite and Moutaindew for about 5 minutes, until he settles on Mountaindew. Chuckling, Dean shakes his head, "Man, hope you don't drink that at night, you'll be bouncing off the walls and say bye to sleep."

They keep walking, and soon enough because Cas is staring at Dean, he runs into someone again.

And not just any someone, its the same girl from before. "Oh gosh, I'm, so sor- hey! Its you, gosh I'm sorry, today is not my day." She smiles up at him. Castiel just smiles and shakes his head "It's quite alright, I'm newly human." he said, and Dean had to refuse to laugh and rub his face. Though the girl just laughed and touched his arm. Ah yes makes sense now, Dean thought, s'girls trying to put the moves on the angel. And that thought dug deep into him and twisted. Turns out he doesn't like the thought of Cas running off with anyone. "Yes I know the feeling I suppose. I've been clumsy all day, finally got out of the house." and then it clicked again that was a hint she was single if it wasn't already obvious.

  Dean just rolled his eyes. At one point in there friendship, yes he was all for getting Cas set up, guy had a death sentence on his head. They all did.

  But that's all done, the only worry they have these days is just fallen angels, demons and what ever else they hunt. Sure their life is on the line, but they know how to take care of themselves. There was no impending war, or Armageddon, or God's most terrifying, creative pets trying to rule the world for a snack.

  Still wouldn't hurt to get the guy laid, but.. Dean still didn't want to let him out of his site for whatever, he's tired of watching his best friend leave. So he leans into Cas' ear and whispers loudly so the girl can hear, "Dude, stop flirting, Sam is still sick." the excuse slid right off.

Though it was semi true, Sam was still feeling like shit, he really shouldn't have dumped Cas on him, but he seemed well enough for the task. Dean was though still nervous to leave him be.

Castiel just nodded and smiled to the girl. She shrugged and walked away.

"You're unhappy...?" Castiel tried to state but it came out as a question. They then proceeded to do that weird soul staring thing.

Dean shook out of it, "No, just trying to stay focused. We came for food, not women. There's a different store for that." and he pushed the cart forward.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He set the papers down and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes.

Sam was now gaining a head ache and he hasn't even been reading for an hour. Figuring Dean and Cas will be back, it's been 30 minutes, they don't need much, he get's up to go grab asprin and then a shower. Dean's avoidance for talking about what's going on between him and the angel still rings in his head.

He's never mentioned it, he's always been afraid that it might send Dean running further. Sam can deal with his brother being in love with an angel. Hell, he's not one to judge, he fell in love with the wrong things all the time. There was Ruby for one. Maddison, the werewolf. A normal life.

A fallen angel is probably the as good as his brother's gonna get. The only problem is that Dean will always tell himself he doesn't swing for the other team. May be true, but that doesn't mean he can't love Cas. Because with love, it doesn't exactly matter.

He knows that because of Ruby.

Yes she was a demon. Yes she wasn't perfect, he wasn't either. She made the younger Winchester feel important, feel right for once, even though he was wrong. 

 Sam Winchester knew when he was tired of watching his brother evade happiness. And by thunder he knew he was gonna make Dean see the light once and for all.

He goes to the bathroom and searches out for the medicine, gulps them down with water but exits and makes his way to the the record player in the library. He seached through the multiple records they kept, Sam went out when they got the place and got some more classics that he listened to as a kid when he could. Flipping to the E section - despite Dean's lack of organization and saying it was a waste of time to alphebitize them - the youngest Winchester stumbled apon Elton john Greatest Hits. Setting your brother up with another guy, never been a more perfect guy to play.

Just as he set up the scotch and record, he hear the door slam. He quickly turned out the record player and scampered off to take a shower.

 

~

_There's a calm surrender_ played around them  _to the rush of day._ Dean has heard this song before. He can't put his finger on it but he knows this song..

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away._ He looks to the scotch and the he glances at Cas, shyly.  _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through._

_  
_The music then just carries him, and he sways to it. He doesn't get to dance often. Though, he really would. _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._ "You wanna dance? Ya know, it'll be another thing to learn.." taking Cas' hand in his own he sets down his groceries to the floor, Cas follows suit. "I know the mechanics of a slow dance, but never really tried it. You know, never really had the time." _ **And can you feel the love tonight!**_ Dean just smiles at him. "Don't worry it's easy." He puts moves his hand to the nap of Cas' back, and raises their clasped hands and starts to sway them. 

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_   
_That we got this far_

**_And can you feel the love tonight!_ **

_How it's laid to rest_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"Dean.." Cas stopped looking at his feet and looked up at Dean. They swayed a full circle now, and Dean was shaking with nerves. He knows he loves Cas. He is very awear of his feelings, his need for the guy. There was a reason why Dean wanted to stab him in the neck when he left, and it wasn't just for leaving with the angel tablet and then losing it. No, it was also the fact that Dean confessed he needed him in a moment of weakness, and the bastard left him, saying he couldn't trust him.

_There's a time for everyone, if they only learn._ Yeah sure Elton. Easy for you to say, Dean thought.  _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours..._

"Dean.." It was more of murmur now. Cas' eyes were hooded, and fuck it made Dean's throat go dry. The chorus then began to repeat itself, the space between them moved even thinner. 

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best...._ And that was it. Homerun, the space was closed. Cas hungrily pressed his lips to Dean's. It was warm, Cas' lips have never obviously seen chap stick, but Dean's lips were soft and kissing him right back.

For just a fraction Castiel pulled away. He looked unhappy, ashamed. "I seem to.. Have stronger feelings that you may not be comfortable with, Dean." but Dea just huffed out a laugh. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yes... It seems as though.. I love you. As in, in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright done  
> Now to move on with my next project

Dean laughed, though there wasn't exactly anything laughable of this situation, making him look bad. He coughed, cleared his throat and tried to start over, putting his hands on Cas' shoulders. Castiel looked confused at his outburst, which is fitting, but the small hurt there flowed through Dean like a knife, "Dude, you sound like you're telling me I have cancer, calm down. Love isn't something to worry about."

Even still the confusion only deepened, "It isn't?" And that struck something in the hunter. He chuckled hard and lead the former angel to sit down at the small table where Sam was at. "Just.. one sec, I'll put the food up and we'll have.. a talk I guess." He swallowed, moved the tray of alcohol closer, then grabbed up the groceries and made his way to the kitchen.

Talking was most definitely not this hunters forte. It was Sam's. Though if anyone was going to teach the new human to not squeal about his feelings whenever, it should probably be him. This is already taking a turn for the worst, Dean thought. He sorts out the food, putting things where they could possibly go, it doesn't exactly matter. Pouring himself some water, Dean thinks about what he should say. Probably something along the lines of how the hell an Angel of all things could possibly figure out human love when he only vaguely felt it for two women and even they were easy to stop loving. Cas has never left Dean's mind.

Even when with Lisa there was a small voice hoping Castiel would pop up and ask for help on one little thing. It doesn't matter what, he would be happy for one shred of the apocalypse days, hanging around with Cas and Sam, looking for some impending doom. He knew that's where he belonged. Right by between them. Not in a gross way, Sam is his brother! Then some pang of jealousy at the thought of Cas and Sam together. He quickly shakes the thought and sets the water down, walking back to the library.

He walks to the sight of Castiel downing back the last contents of his drink. "It seems as though my tolerance has stayed at least. Though it is very strong." He stares at the ice filled glass. Dean doesn't know if its good or bad that they're having this talk semi sober. Cas is filling his glass again as Dean sits, then raises it to his always chapped lips. Quickly Dean puts a hand on the rim, "Slow down there, no need to loose our minds just yet." That earns him a glare but Cas let's him take the glass. He smiles and knocks back a gulp of the liquid, not even a hint of uneasiness that he just drank after the man before him. Dean can't even feel disappointed in that, he kinda just feels relief that he no long feels like he's walking on thin ice on this. Said man before him just licks his lips, and of course that just makes the warmth in his stomach from the kiss move further south.

There was never any fighting about these thoughts after three days of them coming along way long ago. After he realized they wouldn't just go away, he let them flow and no one would know. He had no hope of them actually coming true, Cas was an angel. A powerful unearthly soldier of the Lord who had no business loosing his virginity to some petty high school drop out hunter who hates himself. But there was always that voice again, saying if Cas wanted to, he'd leave. He didn't have to stick around those few days he was hurt. He could have gone some where else. He stayed for you, the voice said. It sounded then more like Sam.

"Alright so you might have picked up a few bad pointers from me that talking about this kind of stuff is unwanted or an avoidance or.. something. It's just.." he tries to think of where to lead this. "I don't like to dwell on things. I'm a hunter, shoot first, questions later. Usually getting an answer to things.. it ends up bad." He sighs and swings another drink, feeling the smooth burn go down and warm him. "I know about this.. thing going on between us. It's.. been there for a while. And I was never sure if you ever knew what you were doing.." he takes a deep breath and finally looks up to the bluest eyes ever. "How do you know, Cas? You were an angel..? I didn't think you guys even knew what love felt like." And that made Castiel smile and look down, this time turning Dean into the confused one.

"Dean.. I told you I was a virgin.. Its because I've never loved anyone, never felt it. I have never had a relationship quite like this before. And for my never feeling it, it comes in handy. It was like a warm feeling, settling in my stomach whenever I met up with you, it was something I never felt before, and trust me when I say, I have felt many things. Even in frantic moments, my mind was lit up with the thoughts of you. "There are only a few things I love in this world, Dean. My Father, my Family - including you and Sam - and then you, not counting as Family, and humanity. It wasn't hard to distinguish really." He figets with the hem of Dean's shirt he wearing. Dean is stunned with how much though has gone into this, and that Castiel never pursued it. Apparently the shock is obvious on Dean's face because Cas is quick to reassure, "My thoughts on the matter however were that if you showed any sign of recognition to my feelings or any reciprocation, I would have acted on them by action.. but.. as I have said, I cannot read people's thoughts without actually going into your mind and you seem uncomfortable with my past actions of it before and going further of disobeying and also invading your privacy more would mphdf....mmm" Castiel did not seem to notice in his rambling that Dean got up, stood right beside him, to pull him into a kiss. He pulls back a fraction, "Sammy knows I don't say it often. So I'm going to say this once for reassurance. I love you."

With that Castiel stands up ungracefully and pulls him into another seering kiss. Not exactly an idiot, Dean knows his way through gay sex, his curiosity getting the better of him, and the porn being right there. So he does what he's seen at almost every start of the ones that haven't made it to the bed room by picking up Cas by the ass. Surprisingly Cas locks his ankles around Dean's waist. He could react to it, but his attention is now at the bulge in Cas' jeans.

They ungracefully burst into Dean's room, hands roaming everywhere, lips locked and pressing hard enough to bruise. Castiel gets down, breaking the kiss and closes the door. He swiftly turns around, and then pushes Dean towards the bed. His face is predatory, and he removes his shirt while walking towards the hunter. Dean has never been more aroused. "You once said, whenever someone looked at you like this, 'you got laid'. I'm hoping it works a second time." Castiel is now in Deans face, violently yanking his pants open, and Dean allows himself to be manhandled out of his pants and shirt. He will never admit it out loud but he is submissive, he loves a partner who takes control. His said partner is currently pushing him onto the bed.

Scooting up, he watches Cas slowly take off his pants. There's something about seeing a once all powerful being having a tent in their boxers. As Dean has a thumb at the waist band of his own boxers, he hears a. Fucking.. growl? "Cas of sexy son of a bitch did you just growl at me?" He smirks. Castiel isn't having it though. He climbs onto the bed and stops, sits back on his heels, right on Dean's knees, his hungry gaze never leaving Deans eyes. "I will take these off." Castiel says and proceeds to bend down on fours and tugs at the band with his teeth. Okay, now. Now Dean has never been more aroused. Castiel lifts Dean's hips and tugs them off. He snakes back up, kissing and nipping at Dean's legs, then thighs, then he's fucking kissing Dean's cock. "Fuck, Cas.." is hissed from Dean's mouth, and he's biting down on his own bottom lip, his hand going into Cas' chocolate hair and his fingers just get lost. He isn't pulling or pushing. If Cas wants to suck, he will. Willing his hips to stay down is a bit harder but he manges only until Cas starts to lick.

"Jesus!" He throws his head back, and he runs his tongue over the worry in his now nearly bleeding lip. Feeling the vibration of Cas' chuckle on his swollen hard cock is tortuous and Castiel doesn't even know it, the blind sadist. Cas thumbs at the slit and slides the pre-cum onto the head, making Dean writhe even more. Now he's got a grip on the bed sheet and Cas' bangs, he tries not to pull but he can't help the few tugs. Gasping, Dean looks back at the man between his legs, "I'm not one to.. fuck.. but yeah, uh.. where did you learn this shit?" While he stammered, Cas started fondling his balls gingerly, it was torture and it had Dean throwing his head back again, biting down his bottom lip and eyes screwed shut. He felt kisses moving up from the base of his dick to now his low abdomen, and then a soft bite just below his naval. "I was curious. And it was on. Once again." Cas rumbled and Dean felt it on his stomach.

Cas licked and nipped his way upwards and was now sucking and marking Dean's neck. Dean bucked his hips up, gaining friction from Cas' clothed dick to his own. Moaning, he pulls Cas up into a hot kiss and shoves down Cas' boxers, freeing his pulsing cock. It was leaking pre-cum onto Dean's stomach, and that made Dean thrust his hips up again, eliciting a moan from both men.

"Dean.." Cas was panting and they both stared at each other with hooded lust blown eyes for what seemed was forever. "I believe.. this requires lubricant." That made Dean smile faintly and looked to the nightstand next to them. Castiel nodded and reached across and fumbled around a bit. He came back with the small little bottle and sat back on his haunches. Then he poured a generous amount to his fingers and sat up forward to his knees, brought his fingers to his ass and stared to finger himself. Dean could only watch, though he badly wanted to touche Cas, or himself, he just sat there dumbstruck. He listened to the little whimpers that escaped Cas' swollen pink mouth, his eyes screw up and brow furrow in concentration.

It was the most beautiful scene Dean has seen before him. Cas shifted to spread himself wider, so that could only mean he was adding another finger, however many that was, Dean did not know. "Dean.. Oh," was panted out and that unfroze Dean, so he took action while he could. Curling his knees forward, Dean sat up and pulled Cas close, embracing him. Dean hid in the crook on Cas' neck and just breathed. Cas sighed, removed his fingers, slicked up Dean's cock and lowered himself downward onto the head. He slid down, inch by inch and then soon fully sat down, and his head bowed back, leaving an exposed neck that Dean attacked. Then they started to move. With a roll of his hips, Cas sat back up, almost slipping all the way out, and then slammed back down.

They continued that a few times, very slowly, Dean taking Cas' untouched dick and started pumping it fast, smearing pre-cum on the head, and then their thrusting became as fast as Dean's jerking off. "Ahhh, son of a bitch, Dean Winchester, harder! Ahh" With his other hand, it thread back into Cas' hair, pulling gently, and Castiel does the same with both hands and pulls him into a passionate kiss by his dirty blonde hair and thrusts faster and harder, listening to the slap of skin grow.

This right here should be the definition of tongue fucking, Dean thinks, because Cas is just going to town with exploring his mouth. Their tongues clash and Dean bites down on his lip, getting another moan so fucking wanton, it makes him meet Castiel's hard thrusts with him own hips, a string of curses at the new sensation of Cas' so fucking tight ass. And Dean proceeded to tell Castiel how tight it was, and "how fucking beautiful you are and good you are" and Castiel would blush furiously at the praises no matter how strange they sounded or the words and noised he made, but he just basked in them, knowing this might be the only moments he'd hear them, because he didn't exactly expect Dean to say anything of this around Sam. He knew this thing between them might be a secret for a while, he's learned that much about his hunter. One hand slips down to cup Dean's neck to stay connected at the mouth, biting and sucking away Both their hips began to stutter, go off rhythm, then Castiel shuddered and came in Dean's hand, painting Dean's stomach in come, and Dean milked him of it, and through his orgasm. A few more hard and fast thrusts later and Dean's come shot out and coated the inside of Castiel.

They both sat and basked in post orgasm high, still panting. "Definitely learning more about this stuff.." Dean mumbled against Cas' lips, not wanting to be away from them. Lifting Cas off his spent cock, he held him close and fell back onto the bed, brushing lazy kisses back and forth. A thought occurred to him then. "Hey, by the way, if you're shy about this, which I don't really know why you would be, Sam's cool with this, hell the bastard set this up with his cheesy Elton John.. But yeah I get it if... yeah.." Dean tiredly explained, wanting to rush through the explanation because yes he could deal with keeping it a secret if Cas was feeling shy or something but he's too old for tip toeing around crap like this. He made his move, he wanted to stick it out like the man he knew he was.

Castiel however was quiet for a moment, sat up a bit to look over Dean in confusion, then contemplation. "You don't mind this outside of this room? This.. for the lack of better words 'sweet crap'? And I could appropriately give you praise you openly in front of people?" Dean blushed at Cas' word choices but nodded. It made the man smile lightly, "I was under the impression you might want to hide our affections, though we weren't doing so well in our past with the consistent staring. My apologies, but none the less, yes I would not mind our.. relationship being none hidden." He rambled on. As soon as Cas was done speaking his lips were busy being trapped between Dean's own, a hand running through his hair. Castiel took that as a good sign.

***

Sam didn't see them for the rest of the night, and when he got up in the morning he didn't see them until 10:45, not their usual regular wake up call, which was 8 sharp usually if there wasn't an alarm for four hours set. The youngest wasn't surprised to see Cas wearing one of Dean's previously worn shirts and sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips.

The boys both very well knew their new human did not wake up happy, so it did surprise him when Cas came out smiling and not saying 'fuck off' - something he learned from Dean - and chose green tea instead of coffee, something he drank as an indulgent his first week human, it oddly made him more relaxed.

Maybe it was because when he shared the history of it, he didn't get strange looks from the boys, only excited interest. "Wow, I'm kinda happier about this sex thing you guys are gonna be doing." He slipped by Dean and sipped his coffee, walking to his room with the paper, and hearing the satisfying sputter of his brother at the comment.

This whole Cas being human thing might be more fun than the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what this is but thanks for reading, more to come!


End file.
